


Return

by Little_buttercup



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_buttercup/pseuds/Little_buttercup
Summary: this has sat in my docs since august 2017, I haven't finished it and probably never will but I liked this and felt bad about not sharing.





	Return

The dunmer looked out towards the island from the railing of the boat. The icy cold wind coming from behind made her shiver, but with the prospect of returning home she didn’t care. Beside her stood a Nord, almost twice her size. He, though bigger than the dunmer, was as jumpy as a rat caught within a kitchen. 

 

“Relax,” Said the woman, glancing up at him, “It should not be as bad as you think it will be. You are overthinking.” 

 

The Nord glanced at her and snorted, before then leaning his palms against the railing and looking outwards the island as they approached it, “That’s easy for you to say, this is your homeland.” 

 

The Dunmer laughed, “You should be lucky there are no cliff racers,” She paused and looked over her shoulder. None of the crew seemed to be in earshot, so she continued, “It was worse back then, but if what I heard is true, we should be better off now that House Redoran is technically the ruling house in a sense. House Hlaalu isn’t particularly popular and House Telvanni doesn’t give a rats ass, the rest stick to their own. If we stick to their laws, we shouldn’t land into too much bother. The other houses, I haven't heard much about them in the last couple of years, hence why I have decided to stay within the eyes of the Redoran house.”

 

The taller man scoffed and ran a hand through his mohawk, “Which is why I’ve taken you with me.  Tell me more of the houses, what do they value, how do we gain their respect?” 

 

She laughed again, holding her hand up, “I do not need to gain it, you do.” She turned and made her way to gather her things, the island was coming closer. 

 

“We will talk more once we have landed.” 

 

*-* 

 

The dunmer yawned, stretching her limbs as she and the nord walked off the boat and onto the island. She inhaled, closing her eyes as she felt the familiar ash fill her lungs. The nord cough and covered his mouth and she could not help but smirk at his misfortune. With a merry little tune she led him through the small village, resisting the urge to take her sandals off and bury her toes into the warm ash. The familiar sights and sounds of the island settled an ache that had grown in her chest, filled her with a warmth she hadn’t known in so long. 

 

The Nord, however, looked around with curious suspicion. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the shorter woman in front of him, it was more that this was his first time stepping out from the land of cold Skyrim, he wasn’t quite sure how to react. From being hailed a hero all across one land, to an outsider within a short boats journey. It was strange to be regarded with such disdain and he hadn’t even been on the island long enough to offend the people which inhabited it.  

 

He reached out and grasped the dunmer woman in front of him by the bicep, “Nervanal, where are we going?” 

 

Without turning to look at him, she pointed to the inn. A few guards had turned to look at them and Nervanal gave the Nord a scowl, “Where else do you think? I’m going to get a drink.” She pulled her arm from him and made her way to the doors of the inn, pulling them open with a grunt. 

 

Inside the inn was warm, slightly dim but comfortable. The nord raised an eyebrow at the name as he passed, “The retching netch.” He murmured, shaking his head before continuing to follow Nervanal down the stairs. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't like her name bc it had anal in it


End file.
